A Second Chance
by FieryFaerie
Summary: Kagome makes her wish...but is it the right one? InuyashaKagome ONESHOT [Won second place in the livejournal community iyfic challenge's FateDestiny challenge]


**Title**: A Second Chance  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: General, Romance  
**Pairings**: Implied Inu/Kag and Mir/San, past Inu/Kik  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.  
**Summary**: Kagome makes her wish, but is it the right one?

Kagome makes her wish, and the world fades around her. Frightened, she reaches for Inuyasha's hand, but he is no longer there. _'He's with Kikyo. It worked,'_ she thinks as her heart suddenly shatters and she is left with a gaping hole where Inuyasha used to be.

And all at once she has forgotten. She wakes up and she is fifteen again, and cannot understand why her chest feels so empty. Souta loses Buyo in the well house and Kagome falls into the well for a second time.

When she meets him again, pinned to Goshinboku just like the first time, the missing piece of her heart screams to him, but neither can hear it. Confused, she grips her chest as it burns white-hot, but she can't understand why it hurts so much to see him. He has forgotten as well, but looks at her strangely when he awakes. She looks like Kikyo, but that is not why he knows her.

She shatters the jewel again, and feels a strange sense of déjà vu, but shakes it off. _'Of course this hasn't happened before,'_ she thinks, _'that's just ridiculous,'_ and yet she's not surprised when Kaede tells her she must go on a quest with Inuyasha to collect the shards.

Inuyasha discovers that a hanyou named Naraku is to blame for his first love's death, and yet he feels that he already knew this. _'But I didn't know,' _he convinces himself,_ 'or else I could have stopped it,'_ and yet a sour guilt fills his heart, because he'd felt he knew what was going to happen back then too.

They meet an orphaned kitsune child, a lecherous monk with a strange curse, and a youkai taijya who is searching for her brother. Their companionship is comfortable long before they know each other well. Something just feels oddly _right_ about it.

As they go on, things fall into place. Kagome seems to know where jewel shards are without searching, and Inuyasha seems to know exactly what his opponents will do in battle. Life seems to go very smoothly, considering the gravity of their quest.

Sango and Miroku fall in love, feeling secure with one another very quickly. Inuyasha still can't choose between Kagome and Kikyo, although he and Kagome seem to be closer than they were the first time around. The hole in Kagome's heart slowly fills with _something_ but it's not the same as it was before. Everything seems tainted by a sense of dread that she can't comprehend. She wonders what she'll do with the jewel when they finish it.

At the final battle Inuyasha seems to know exactly what to do, and Kagome knows what he wants her to do without being asked. When the battle is over, Kagome collects the jewel and prepares to make her wish, with Inuyasha at her side.

Before she can word the wish correctly in her head, her badly mended heart screams out to her again, and this time she can hear it. There is a flash of light, and her mind is flooded with memories that are their journey but not.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha says, unsheathing Tessaiga, and spinning around in confusion. "I feel like we've done this all before."

"Me too," Kagome says, staring at the jewel in her hand, "I think it's because of the wish I made then."

"What?" Inuyasha says, lowering his sword, "Why? I don't get it."

"I think I understand," Kagome says, holding up the jewel so Inuyasha can see it, "I made the wrong wish last time."

"What did you wish last time?" he asks, not completely sure he wants to know, "And how can we make sure that you make the right one this time?"

"I wasn't going to make the same wish anyway," she says, holding the jewel to her heart, "That wasn't our destiny. You're not supposed to be with Kikyo." He turns to face her, and sees a small smile grace her lips, as her incomplete heart slowly returns to what it once was.

"What are you going to wish now?" he whispers, stepping towards her and closing his hand around hers and the jewel.

"I don't know," she sighs, reaching for Inuyasha's hand with her empty one and holding on tight, lifting her eyes to his, "but if I don't get it right, I suppose we can try again."


End file.
